


Just An Old Married Couple

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thea has a surprise for Oliver and Felicity but they have different plans. <br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week – Anniversary</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Old Married Couple

**Just An Old Married Couple**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Summary:** Thea has a surprise for Oliver and Felicity but they have different plans.   
**Word Count:** 383  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week – Anniversary

 **Just An Old Married Couple**  
Felicity and Oliver came home from Queen Consolidated to find a dark house. Oliver tried the light switch and nothing happened.

“Stay by the door. I’ll check the fuse box.” Oliver said.

Felicity reached out for him. “Be careful.”

Oliver took three steps inside and all the lights came on at once. A foyer full of people shout: “Surprise!”

Oliver looked back at Felicity and scowled. She could tell he wasn’t pleased with this.

Felicity walked up to him and whispered. “Be nice they must have planned this last week.”

“Our anniversary isn’t until Friday.” Oliver reminded her.

“We have plans that night, remember? I told Thea about them last week. That was probably why they did this tonight.” Felicity explained.

Oliver sighed he had no choice. He didn’t want to disappoint Thea but he would have rather just has some quiet time with his wife. He had wanted to make their first anniversary special. Work was hectic and then the nights were even more stressful lately.  

“Ollie! Felicity!” Thea came up to them. “I know you hate this Ollie but I wanted to do something fun for the two of you.”

“This is your idea of fun?” Oliver asked.

“Gee Ollie! You used to like parties before you got old and married.” Thea winked at Felicity. “I need to see the caterer. Have some fun!”

Oliver groaned. “I am not old.”

“There’s champagne, Oliver.” Felicity said as a waiter came towards them. “Let’s have a glass and it will be all right.”

“I may need two.” Oliver growled.

“Just be a good sport and I will make it up to you later.” Felicity whispered in his ear.

Oliver looked at her and raised his eyebrow.  

Felicity smiled back seductively.

Oliver took two glasses of champagne from the tray of the waiter as he passed. He handed one to felicity. He leaned in and whispered. “We can sneak off now and ….”

“Oliver!” Felicity playfully smacked his arm. She whispered back. “Meet me in an hour in the wine cellar.”

Oliver grinned as he took a sip of champagne.

An hour later, Thea looked around but Oliver and felicity are nowhere to be found. Thea sighed. She knew better than to go looking for them. They were probably already naked somewhere, she thought.


End file.
